MattSly Stuff
by CerberusTheTerrible
Summary: MattSly and other pairings shots uwu (titles aren't my specialty lol)
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hallo, welcome to my newest fic regarding the cuties Slider and Matt uwu**

**Just letting you all know that t****his is for part of my first fanfic**

**(Don't worry there will be different stuff.)**

**Chapter One**

Matt poked at the cast on his arm as he lay on his bed, it was pretty gnarly even though his arm hurt.

His parents questioned him after the events that happened downtown and at school, till he finally told them what was going on. Course they didn't believe him, who would believe a kid who was hyperractive? That was until he took them in Cyberspace to see Motherboard.

They were pretty frightened a bit but after Motherboard reassured them that everything will be fine, his parents told him that they were alright with all of this IF he could stay safe.

Though that was a week ago and now he was just SO bored. The girls were out, still laughing at him for what he said, his parents were at the market selling fresh produce from the harvest and his computer was still busted. Mom and Dad had a hard time picking up the many pieces including the busted computer.

"Uuuuugh, I'm ssoooooooo bored," The boy groaned as he placed his pillow over his head.

His parents, and Motherboard of all people, strictly told him to stay in bed. This stinks. He grumbled as he threw the pillow across the room with his good arm.

Could his day get any worse?

As if the universe answered him, a knock rapped at his bedroom door. Matt perked up thinking that it was Inez and Jackie until the door opened, revealing Slider.

"Hey Matt"

"Holy smokes it did get worse"

Slider chuckled slightly, shaking his head a bit at the bedridden boy as he walked inside the room. It was one of the many things he liked about the red head, how honest he was.

As he got closer, Slider softly tapped the red head's leg, earning a mumbled as he reluctantly scooted up for the robot to sit down on the end of his bed. Being the cool guy that he was, he leant against the bed rest, cheek on his palm.

Jutting his chin at the other boy, Slider asked, "Wanna go to Cyberspace, you dork?."

This got the other boy to beam brightly as he sat up fast. But then he frowned. "I can't. I'm supposed to resting." He pointed the robot to his left arm.

Slider smirked.

"Mom said it was okay as long as I keep an eye on you."

Matt scrunched up his face inconfusion, "My mom didn't anything.."

Chuckling, Slider stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"No, the other one did." And with that, he shuffled his way out after seeing the furious blush over the other boy's face. Good thing too, something was thrown at the door with a heavy thunk.

Calling Motherboard "Mom" was something he was never going to forget and will continue to use against the other since he was so darn cute when he blushes and when he's mad.

Maybe he should tell him how he felt.

Maybe

**Short chappie uwu**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_What if Slider and Coop lived in Castleblanca? What if they were vampires?_

_Throw Matt and Digit into the mix. What would happen? uwu_

**A/N: Eeeeeeeeyyyyy everyone. Taking a little break from "Hacker's Last Straw" until I can fix stuff with it.**

**Here have some more crap from me to you~**

**(PM me if you want to make suggestions uwu)**

**This'll probably become either a one-shot or a two-shot** **or maybe a three-shot. I dunno yet lol**

**Chapter Two**

It was night, the moon sat above as a young boy with red hair with a robot bird stepped up to the dreary castle's door.

The cybird shivered and hid behind the boy.

"Wish Jax and Nezzie woulda came with me. This is awesome," the boy said as he fixed his backpack by holding the straps.

"You s-s-sure about this Matty?? Y-y-you do know that it was j-just a joke, right?" the cyber bird asked nervously. The robot bird gulped as the boy grabbed ahold of the wolflike handle, he shook as the creaking opening noise of the door hit his eardrums. This was a bad idea...

A very bad idea

The red head smiled down at him. "Yup! Come on let's go in, Didge," the boy said as he encourged his bird friend through the giant door, practically dragging him in by the wing.

They made their trek to the center of the entrance hall. Shakily reaching into his compartment on his chest, Digit pulled two flashlights, handing one over to Matt.

They clicked their flashlights on and began looking around them. They both noticed that the stairs leading up to the top floor was missing a few steps, cobwebs and cyberspiders were hanging in the top corners, sheets drawn over the furniture and a lone skateboard slowly rolling from the other room to them.

"A skateboard?," Matt said as he slowly walked towards it but was stopped short when Digit's hand grabbed his wrist.

"L-let's get outta here," the cybird whimpered.

Matt furrowed his brows. They JUST got here. Though he quickly thought it over when he felt cold air on the back of his neck. He turned fast on his heel to look behind him, shining his flashlight in the direction. Nothing.

"D-did you see anything behind me?," Matt shakily asked his cyber bird friend.

"N-n-nope."

The boy gulped. Something wasn't right. He should've realized this when the skateboard started rolling towards them but nope, he had to be curious.

Wrapping his hand around Digit's wing, they turned to get out of there but was stopped when the large doors shut with the speed of light causing the two to yelp in surprise.

They rushed towards the door, quickly finding out to their horror, it wouldn't budge an inch no matter how much they strained to open it. Like there something was holding it shut with the weight of an elephant.

"It won't open," Matt said as he shouldered the door. It still held fast.

"You won't get out."

The two froze up, slowly looked at each other. "Was that y-you Didge?," the red head asked nervously down to his friend, who in turn shook his head.

"Up here."

They shouldn't but curiousity is one heck of a mistress. Slowly but surely they both made their attention to the ceiling and saw a brunette hanging upside down, staring at them. The brunette's black cape draped down above his head like a curtain, his outfit wad a black suit with dark red lapeled and black shoes.

Matt was numb with fear. He never seen a vampire up close in his life.

Digit shreeked as it finally registered in his brain, snatching the boy's hand and he started to run. This cause the boy to "wake" up from his daze, swooping Digit into his arms as he he ran further into the castle.

The brunette sighed and then vanished.

Matt wheezed as he sprinted through the dark halls as he dodged end tables and barely missing he bump in the rug with Digit still in his arms, screaming his head off. He might not hear after this.

Freeing his right hand while still olding Digit, he jiggled each doorknob he past, finding out there was no other escape within this hellhole of a castle. Every other door lead to spacious rooms that were left undisturbed (until now), a weapons closet, the kitchen area and the twisted stairs that went to the basement.

Oh boy.

The red head was about open another door when Digit started squirming again as a hand pulled at his backback. He was about to yell when a hand clamped down on his mouth, another hand wrapped around Digit's beak.

It was the vampire boy from the enterance.

"Stop and be quiet!," the brunette hissed in their ears in a hushed voice, "You'll wake up my dad with all the noise you two idiots are making."

Matt never felt this scared in his life, not even against Hacker. This was a vampire him and Didge were up against.

"What are you supposed to be? You don't smell like a borg," The brunette said as he inhaled deeply at the red head's hair, "No oil but smells a bit metalic."

Oh right, not everyone knows that he's a human, along with his two friends: Inez and Jackie, that Motherboard brought to the Cyberworld.

Taking his hand away from their mouths, the brunette promptly dropped Digit on the floor with a thud and began squishing Matt's cheeks with his hands.

"You're outer layer is so squishy...how so squish?," the boy said as he pinched and smooshed at Matt's cheeks, seemingly enjoying the red head's reaction he had gotten. The poor boy was blushing madly.

Digit, in order to save his best pal, started slamming his foot against the vampire kid's leg. To which the other yelped at the pain and slumped to the floor.

The cyberbird went over to Matt and grabbed his hand and began tugging.

"Come on Matty, let's get going before this vampire eats us for dinner!," screamed Digit as he tried to get the boy to follow him, to no avail.

The brunette started to chuckle, "I'm not going to eat you two dorks. I might catch what you have. I just want you to shut up."

Matt huffed, "Then why did you touch my face??."

The brunette snorted.

"I never seen your kind around here. Besides no one comes to this castle, so new things are interesting," the boy explained as he stood to his feet. "Name's Slider."

Matt smiled, "Matt and this is Digit." He then pointed to his bird friend by his leg below. Digit nervously chuckled and gulped.

Slider briefly nodded. A loud noise came from above causing Slider to smack his forehead, groaning.

"Dad's up."

He looked at the two again, "You two better leave. If he asks, I'll just explain." Wrapping his arms around Matt's shoulders and Digit's head, he transported in front the enterance door. The doors finally opened and they were pushed out.

Matt and Digit looked over their shoulders at Slider, who smiled, fangs partly over his bottome lip.

"Bye bird. Bye squishy."

With that, the large doors slammed shut once more.

Digit turned his attention up to Matt, who blushed to the same color as his backpack. He sniggered as Motherboard summoned a protal next to them. This is gonna be with this kid if it kills him.

"Someone LIKES you, Squishy."

"S-shut up Didge."

**sorry doing some editing qwq**

**i am VERY complicated I know...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter ****Three**

_Inez is down in the dumps, she's been too hard on Matt lately for calling her "Nezzie" and this last time she snapped. Now he won't even talk to or look at her._

_Jackie comes to comfort her. _

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back :)**

**Cahpter Four**

Inez sighed sadly, wiping away the creeping tears from the corner of her eyes as she laid on her back and placed her legs on the wall.

She really did it this time. She snapped at one of her best friends today in Cyberspace.

Sure she did it many times but those were not really hurtful which made the boy laughed, this one was just downright mean. She pointed out how he never listened to her, runs into danger, then she said how incredibly stupid he was, and that he should leave the squad since he only causes trouble for them getting the job done.

Before she registered the hurt in the boy's eyes as she asked Motherboard get her a portal home.

It's been several hours that went by and Matt still hasn't anwered her texts, apologizing for what she said. Pressing the middle button on her cell, a message popped up from Jackie that said, "Coming over."

At least one of her friends is still talking to her..

A few moments later, there was a knock on her door. Inez lifted the fluffy pink pillow she had hugged to her face, glancing up at the multi pattern of purple, pinks and red decorated door.

"Come in," Inez said aloud for the other to hear her. She grunted as she sat up, crossing her legs into a pretzel.

The door opened as Jackie stepped inside the room and closed it. Jackie huffed seeing Inez on the floor, her glasses tilted to the side, hair tangled up and just being mopey.

"Listen Inez, he doesn't hate you," Jackie began but was interrupted by the Latina.

"I said something I souldn't have and now he won't talk to me. He hates me...," she cried, squishing her face into the pink pillow. She was a horrible friend.

She sobbed but suddenly felt a pair of arms embrace her shoulders and back. Inez then leaned snuggly into Jackie's affection, who smiled warmly at her.

"Now look, we know Matt. I doubt he can stay mad at any of us for long, Slider was an execption cuz he gets on his nerves, but really? Sure he was a little hurt at what you said but he told me that he was really worried about you leaving like that."

Inez nodded. She didn't know what to say.

Jackie chuckled, "Should have seen Slider bugging the heck outta him after we got the things for Dr. Marbles. He blushed like mad crazy when Slider started calling him Cutie and Matty. Gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Inez chuckled as she tossed the pillow away and hugged Jackie.

"Thanks Jax."

"Anytime Nezzie.'

**Later**

Inez lay on her bed with her leg over the other reading a book on "Glasses for Dummies", slowly reaching into the bag of Skittles next to her when her cellphone rang.

She looked and saw that it was a message. It was from Matt. In her head, she felt worried and her heart sunk a bit as she flipped it open.

"R u ok? :(."

She smiled.

"Yeah I'm alright."

**Yes I wanted an excuse to mak this **


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**This is just a friendship and some Motherboard bonding chapter uwu. I felt like adding something that was different for this~**

The Cybersquad decides that they could spend time with Digit and Motherboard while Dr. Marbles is away on his date with Lady Ada.

What's the worst that could happen while the doc's away?

Chapter Four

"Hey guys!," Inez says as she lands on her feet in Control Central, waving to her other three friends. "Sorry I was late, mom had me eat breakfast."

"Breakfast is the healthiest part of the day," Motherboard responded, "I hope you two did the same."

Matt.exe had stopped working while doing rock, paper, scissors with Digit (who beat him. Paper covered the rock as the bird shouted with glee. It wasn't everyday that he could beat the red head).

Jackie on the other hand let out a nervous chuckle, shuffing the nose of her boot on the floor.

"Sorry Mother B, I was too busy cleaning my room to have a proper breakfast. Though I did eat a granola bar." Jackie looks at Matt, placing her hands on her hips, "What's your excuse boy."

Matt's eyes darted all around the room, avoiding contact with the others, making Digit snicker. "I have NO idea what you're talking about, I definetly ate before I came here," he says as he reaching into his backpack and fishes out his yoyo.

He ain't slick.

"Oh but of course."

The woman flicked her eyes to Digit at the kitchen door, who silently understood as he crept in the room.

Now no matter how good Motherboard is, she could be quite devilish at times when it comes to the children not taking care of themselves.

"Ooooh Matty~."

Upon hearing his name, Matt, along with the two girls, looked up at Digit from across the room and narrowed his eyes in warning.

There Digit stood with a plate of fresh pancake in the flat of his wing as he started teasing him, pointing at it with a smile.

"Didge this ain't cool," Matt says as he starts sliding into a fighting stance, wiggling his fingers like in an old western.

Taking in the accepted battle that was to come, Digit narrowed his eyes at the boy, gripping the plate with both wings now as he too stood his ground.

The two girls started to giggle up a storm, Motherboard smiled.

"Let the battle begin."

Matt charged at his cybird friend, who screamed in surprise and darted around him. They laughed as they raced throughout the room, Motherboard's heartfelt chuckles echoed above all the rest.

It was a matter of time for Matt to tackle Digit from behind, who screeched from the sudden weight on his back, causing him to let the plate slip from his wings. It was as if time had set into slow motion as a single pancake flopped towards Motherboard's screen.

Everyone's eyes widened as the pancake got closer to Motherboard's face, who blanched backwards to avoid it but of course she was in a computer.

Splat!

The pancake slid down the screen slowly, the cyberwoman's face blank. No emotion.

Matt got off of Digit, who got up himself and hid behind the boy and the girls had their hands up to their mouths to hold their gasps.

Uh oh...

It was a few agonizing seconds of silence unitl Motherboard started to laugh, which was infectious and they all joined in.

"Good show Matthew and Digit."

Digit patted the red head's leg, "Well there goes those pancakes. Sorry Matty, looks like you go hungry."

Matt shrugged without worry.

"I'll just go to the kitchen and take that delicious looking fruit salad you made for yourself." With that, the boy sped walked into the kitchen and into the fridge.

Digit on his heels.

"No! That's mine!!"

It was a couple hours later until Dr. Marbles and Ada returned, arm in arm.

Walking into the room, they witnessed the children asleep on the sofa with Digit across their laps as Motherboard kept her eyes on them.

"What on Cybercite?," Marbles began but Motherboard quietly shushed him.

"It was a long day for them."

What good kids~

**Hope you liked this chapter uwu**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Slider forgets a date with Matt while talking with King Dudicus_

**A/N: Iiiiii honestly have nothing to say right here ****lol**

**Chapter Five**

Slider had for the fifth time had nudged away his favorite skateboard with his foot across the garage as he repaired a broken engine for a customer.

It was almost done. Only needed a few more tune ups and he was done.

"Heyo dude, gotta minute?," a voice called out over the loud noise as he continued working, sparks flying. When he didn't look up even when he had stopped to check the fix, a rock came from nowhere and tapped his neck, making Slider lift the face protector up in irritation to find the culprit and saw was King Dudicus at the door.

"Oh hey man, what's up?," Slider asks, placing the helmet and wielder down on the desk.

King Dudicus took a seat in a swivel chair, fingers laced together as he stared down Slider throug his shades. "Listen man, I gotta ask. One cool dude to another. How much does Matt mean to ya?"

This was new. Normally when the king visited, they would never talk about Slider's boy. Leaning against the desk, Slider crossed his arms, racking his brain.

"Mean to me huh?"

King Dudicus curtly nodded.

"Everything man. I'd give him a whole world if I could. Look he may be a pain in the flank and a total brat but he's worth it," Slider said as he smiled at a memory that floated in his head where Matt was constantly begging him to pay attention and getting on his nerves a few days ago.

_Matt flailed his arms up and down at the brunette, who was too busy fixing the wheels of his skateboard, saying various things such as "Looooooovee meeeeee!", "Pay attention to meeee!!", "Oi oi oi looky over here ya jerk!". _

_He stopped as soon as Slider picked him up in his arms and hugged him. "Now will you shut up for a while? I gotta fix my board."__Matt devilishly smiled.__"Oookay..."__"Hey Sly what's this?"__Slider groaned._Slider sighed with a small smile. The red head was annoying that day but his memory played on repeat.

King Dudicus chuckled.

The smile turned into a small frown as he brunette looked up, "What?"

The king stood up, joints crackling as he did so, and shove his hands into his pockets as he headed out the garage door.

"If ya love him that much, you missed your date," the king chuckled again, waving goodbyes as he made his trek out to the sidewalk.

Slider's eyes widened in horror as he turned to his calendar. There, a red marker viciously circled around the words: "**Date Day**". The boy began to panic as he ran into the house shouting a million _Oh no's_ and _He's gonna totally kill me's_King Dudicus let out a heartfelt laugh and shook his head knowing he's gonna get it from the red head and a good talking to by the girls.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Matt gets angry over something small. _

**A/N: bleh blah bloop :)**

**Chapter Six**

In Cyberspace's newest mall, many people were lined up at the food court, were happily eating and chatting away when they suddenly a disturbance in the force as the felt the air started to radiate anger.

Some glanced up to see two boys at at a far table, playing cards. The red head sat there brooding, holding the few cards in a clenched hand while the other sat on the other end of him, smiling cooly.

"THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!," the red head begins to pull at his red curls, scooting the chair back from the table as Slider snorts in amusement and lays his cards down. He won for the fourteenth time in a row. Many bystanders looked at them, he waved causing them to go back to their own business.

It's not his fault that his little boyfriend wanted to play again and again to win. Though Slider did admit to himself plenty of times that Matt was adorable when he was mad.

"You wanted to play again even though no one's ever beat me, you dork."

Matt reared his head backwards against the back of the chair, letting out a scoff with his hands still in his hair, taking mental notes to chuck Slider into the ocean but where though?

"You did this on purpose!," Matt said, accuing Slider of his own mistake. "I should kick your butt for making me do something stupid. Better yet, get rid of you and feed you to Binky."

Slider smirked. That's what his dork could think of? He must be getting rusty.

"Honestly, don't take this personally. I say this with all love and everything but it feels like I'm being threatened by a cupcake."

Matt's hands slowly retracting away from his curls and lifting his head from it's uncomfortable resting spot to greet Slider's smirk.

"I will smite you."

The brunette snorted.

"Look, you're short, cute and we're in public, so quiet down."

Matt reached onto his tray and flung a french fry at Slider's head, which tapped him lightly and fell on the table.

"Ok that wasn't very nice. Very gross. No double berry smoothy for you."

Suddenly this had changed Matt's entire attitude as he pouted at Slider. Puppy dog eyes don't work on him...okay maybe a little. But no, he threw a fry at him.

He **should** be mad, though it was pretty funny. Ah who was he kidding, he ain't mad.

"No."

"Oh come on!"

Slider stood up, grabbing his empty tray and placing it on the bin. He saw Matt was still sitting there in his seat, still pouting. He shook his head.

"Well, smoothies aren't gonna pay themselves, you know," he egged on. At this, Matt perked his head up to quickly getting up and dumping the trash into the bin, placing his tray above Slider's.

"Smoothy smoothy," Matt chanted as he followed beside the brunette up to the counter. The cashier quickly came up and happily greeted them, standing about ready to make their purchase.

"Stop that, people will think you're a dork."

"Shut up Slider! It's a **smoothy**!"

**That whole "cupcake" thing was on a Tumblr post I found a year ago but damn it I cannot find it!**

**It fit so well with these two lolol**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Creech and Inez have a double date planned with Jackie and Shari at the beach_

**A/N: I started to ship Creech/Inez because I read a chapter of a certain user's fanfic (Yeah I'm looking at you SuperRed :(. How dare you...)**

**No, Jackie and Inez aren't cheating on each other. This is a scenario where Inez is dating Creech and Jackie is dating Shari.**

**Anyway, boop :)****Chapter Seven**

Tikiville beach was beautiful, the sun was beating down on the sand, the ocean sloshed calmly to the shore, surfers surfed gnarly waves and everyone was having the time of their lives.

Inez and Creech sat at the fruit bar, dinking down their fruity beverages.

"Where are those two?," Inez wondered aloud. "They were supposed to be here about now."

Creech nodded in agreement as she continued to drink. She then heard familiar voices to her right and saw Jackie and Shari coming towards them. Both wearing their favorite colors.

As they got closer, Creech heard Jackie not-so whispering "You look fine." to the embarassed Shari, who wore a teal swimsuit.

"Hey look there they are!"

Looking up, Inez waved at them, greeting them cheerfully as Jackie plopped down on the stool next to Creech, Shari timidly joining them.

"So what took you two so long?," Inez asked before taking a sip. Creech was too busy telling the man behind the counter that the drinks were on her. Jackie ordered a Strawberry Blast while Shari ordered the Ordinary Banana.

"Had a tough time getting Shari here to find and get her swimsuit on. Took hours cuz her room is a mess," Jackie finally answered. Shari huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, jutting out her bottom lip.

"My room is NOT a mess, it is an obstical course made to keep me fit. Thank you very much."

"Meeeeesss," Jackie hissed. Their drinks were finally done and were placed in front of them. Creech chuckled as Inez shook her head at them.

"You two..."

They all sat for a bit longer before getting sunscreen on and started heading to the beach. Placing their towels down next to each other in a row, umberellas up, boombox playing as Inez and Creech ran into the water.

The only two not in yet was Jackie and Shari. Jackie was laying on the towel with sunglasses, just relaxing while Shari eyed a crab that slowly crawled up to her.

Creech noticed how they weren't getting in. She hatched a plan as she whispered into Inez's ear, earning a giggle. Filling their bucket with water over the brim, they shuffled towards their two friends.

Without being seen, they sloshed the water on them both. Jackie sputtered nonsense about her hair being ruined while Shari shielded herself. Creech and Inez chortled at their deed.

Jackie threw her sunglasses to the side as Shari readied her wand. The other nervously stepped back and made a mad dash back to the water.

"You're gonna pay for that! Look what you did to my beautiful hair!," Jackie shouted as she chased them around the shoreline.

With a wave of her wand, Shari summoned a giant waterball and let the beast loose. The giant ball fell which landed on everyone except the fruit bar beyond the fruit bar, 'cause the fruit bar is awesome like that.

Getting stares, Shari wished everything was back to normal. Jackie, Inez and Creech were the only ones without expressions.

"Uh sorry guys...," Shari began but was interrupted by barks of laughter from her friends and girlfriend.

"That was awesome!," Creech cheered.

Inez and Jackie agreed as Shari blushed furiously. She then felt her hand being squeezed by Jackie as they all headed back up to the fruit bar.

That was enough water for one day. Maybe some other day.

**And that was that :)****Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Vamp AU~**

_Slider wants Matt and Digit to spend time with him while his father is away._

**A/N: Damn you SuperRed, making me to work on more VampSlyMatt :U**

**Nah just kidding man Lmao. I really loved your chapter for me...as you could probably tell from my review qwq.**

**Chapter Eight**

***Earth***

Matt was playing with his soccerball near the barn when a portal to Cyberspace popped up beside him, making him jump a bit.

"Oh Motherboard needs us," He said as he was about to toss his soccerball out of the way when a purple wing shot out and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the purple abyss.

He was in the tunel, very confused as to what happened when he saw Digit in front of him, who nervously smiled at him.

"Oh heya Didge! What was that about?," Matt asked his cyberbird friend as they floated around.

Digit fiddled with his wings. "Motherboard didn't send for you. Slider did."

Matt tilted his head. Slider did of all people.

"What about the girls? Where are they at?"

Digit shook his head, "Didn't get them. Slider specifically sent for me and you. Also said that the girls were annoying and I quote from him 'Way more annoying than you' ".

'Sounds like him,' Matt thought to himself with an unimpressed look on his face.

The journey through portal was coming to an end as they landed out of the portal in front of Slider's mansion, Matt on his feet and Digit on his beak.

The redhead noticed this and gently helped up his friend, slightly cringing when he heard the whining of metal as Digit placed his wings on each side of his beak and began straightening it out back to normal.

It was so freaking windy here, Matt wished he could've gotten a jacket if he was told ahead of time that they were going to Castlebanca.

Shaking himself of, Digit, as brave as he could be, walked up to the giant doors and rang the doorbell. The sound was so eerie and loud that it scared a few bats out of the dead tree next to them.

"Yoik!!," Digit yelped as he bolted behind Matt, who flailed his arms to fend off any incoming bats.

The large doors creaked opened, revealing their brunette vampire friend.

"Squishy. Digit. So glad you came," the brunette smirked as he stepped to the side, allowing the duo to come into the mansion. It was still delapidated as they were last here but at least it looked a little more tidy now with all the spiderwebs gone and the dust dealt with. The lacquer flooring looked spick and span, almost perfect as a funhouse mirror, though why would vampires look in any mirror if they couldn't see their reflections?

"Looks cleaner," Matt chirped as he eyed around with a huge grin on his face.

Slider shrugged.

"Well couldn't have it messy when you two are here, now can it?"

Eh that was true. Though if him and Didge get scared, they'd probably accidently destroy it all by running in terror.

As the house creaked, Digit fidgeted with his wings, this place still gave him the heebie jeebies. He flicked his eyes towards the vampire boy, who flashed a set of pearly whites in a grin, causing him to chuckle nervously. He wasn't cut out for this.

Matt huffed in pure boredom, as he had gotten tired of looking around. "Alright Sly, what'd ya need us for? Giant spiders needing squashed? Zombies picking on plants? ...Pumpkin monsters?"

He could go on but Slider just chuckled. "Nah man, just needed company while dad is out," the brunette said as he began to walk to the livingroom. Wait wouldn't it be called the Deadroom since... ah nevermind.

The duo looked at each other and shrugged as they followed close behind the vampire.

"You are so weird."

"Says a fleshy thing."

**Eh this wasn't much and sorry that it isn't longer lol**

**But short fics are good too~**


	9. Not an Update to the story

**Hey there!** **Yeah you!**

**The one reading this here fanfic like right now. Sorry but this isn't an update and this is kinda shocking...well maybe shocking or maybe not but I'm almost running outta ideas (for the pairings and AUs I mean) lol**

**Almost...since the free range idea chickens I had flew the coop and only a tumbleweed remains qwq**

**Though I mean there IS one thing that counts as an idea that I've been thinking of and that's to make a new ship with Motherboard and King Dudicus (ship name is question marks at the moment lol) but I dunno, it's an extremely rare pair, like the most unheard of amongst the remaining fans but I have no freaking clue HOW to put it to story.**

**So I'll probably take a break and hopefully think of something cool to make a story for that. :D**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

_Slider asks King Dudicus who that woman he was with one day. The answer he gets is not really what he expects._

**A/N: Heya guys, the break done or at least I hope so anyway lol**

**Chapter** **Nine**

Walking towards the skate park, King Dudicus started to hum to himself with his board under his arm while his other hand was shoved into his pocket. On his mind was to do some gnarly tricks on the rails he just thought of but if he wanted his loyal awesome subjects to use it, he needed to check to make sure if it was safe for them first. He didn't care if he gotten hurt, they mattered more to him.

As he got closer, he grinned as saw Coop's boy grinding some sick rails and flips.

"Heya my man Sly, how's it goin'?," the King spoke as he stopped by a lone bench, slouching as he stood.

That got his attention as the brunette waved at him, slowly rolling up to him. "Yo. Eh pretty good I suppose." He hopped off of his board to set it up against the bench.

"Ah that's great then. Where's Matt?"

The boy shrugged as he sat down and began fidgetting with his fingers. "He's busy right now. His Grandpa came to visit him and his family for a week, says that the old man has the eye of a hawk if he went 'missing'. I'm just, y'know, worried about him," the brunette sighed, lowering his head onto his folded arms.

King Dudicus nodded in understanding. The poor kid was missing his boy. He was about to say some encouraging words to him until Slider shot up suddenly with a grin of his own, cheek on his palm, causing the coolest royalty in all of Radopolis to be shocked, his heart racing to his ears. Yeah throw a guy into a heartdrive attack will ya? 'Be still my beating heartdrive,' he thought to himself.

"Forgive me for being nosey bro but yesterday I seen you were with some lucky lady at the Snack 'n Shack getting the new slushie."

The king gulped and began to sweat. Man it was hot out today wasn't it? Damn summer all day long here.

"Oh ya saw that didn'tcha?," he nervously asked. He took his sunglasses off and wiped them with his shirt before placing them back onto the bridge of his nose as the boy across from him narrowed his eyes.

"Yeaaaah," Slider pressed on.

King Dudicus smirked a bit, "You would never.have guessed."

"Try me. Throw me some hints or even a riddle."

The king chuckled as he grabbed for his board he sat down on the concrete as began to walk off towards the ramps.

Slider threw his back a look. "No seriously, who is it oh lordship."

The man stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder with a wide smile to look at the boy that was standing on his feet now.

"A queen is all ya need to know"

That was all he said before rolling up the ramp and riding it back down. Slider stood there, his face wrenched into his thoughts. A queen. There was no queen in Cyberspace, well if you count those from Fairytale land but his father's friend had no taste in those royality snobs.

His eyes widened at the next thing to pop into his mind.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY DUDE! MOTHERBOARD? YOU'RE JOKING!"

From his spot on the railing, King Dudicus smirked to himself at hearing that Slider finally caught on to his answer. That reminded him, he and Motherboard set another date next week.

**Honk honk boop.** I** just now thought of the ship name: DudiBoard...nah that's horrible lmao.**

**Thanks for reading**!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter ****Ten**

_Slider goes to the real world to watch Madison's big game_

**A/N: Uh yeah this is a Slider x Fem! Matt chapter-**

**It's like a 'what if' thing lol**

**Chapter ****Ten**

Maddie flips up her visors from shielding her eyes as she looks towards the stands, she notcies her best friends: Jackie, waving her arms to and fro while dancing in place as Inez sat down, cheering and shouting a ton of 'good luck' and 'you go girl' but there was.one person she couldn't see and that was Slider.

She frowned a bit. Maybe he was busy helping his dad and stayed a while longer. Coop was a cool guy but needed help a lot with the garage so she understood, though deep down, she sorta felt jealous.

"Hey kid, your swing!," her coach shouted to her from across the field. Maddie smirked, getting her game face on and sprinted to home base.

Gripping her bat in her hands, she slid into position. Narrowing her eyes. Feel the pressure and let the other writhe in the power of the infamous stink eye.

The pitcher in turn narrowed his eyes as he snapped his gum, winding his arm back.

Unbeknowst to her, Slider slunked out of the doorway's shadows, walking up into the stands to plop down beside Inez, startling her, as his eyes trained on the back of the red head. He wore a longer sweater and baggy pants as to hide his robotic features thus including wearing sunglasses to hide his square eyes from the humies.

A small smile rested on his face as he saw Maddie bring down the bat onto the ball, the powerful crack echoed as the crowd wathed in awe as the ball flew into the sky.

The other the stumbled amongst thselves as they tried to catch the ball as Maddie ran past them, base to the next.

Once they finally caught the ball, it was already too late. Maddie slid down onto home plate and the crowd went absolutely bonkers as they shouted with joy.

The other team got frustrated as her team cheered with her. Slider chuckled.

It was close to everyone starting to leave for home after the party at the school for a great game, Maddie was about to head to her locker but once Inez and Jackie finally got up to their friend, they latched onto her like a hungry beartrap and hugged her tightly.

"Ow...okay...guys. Can't...breathe...need air h...ere," she choked out as she patted their shoulders.

"Nope not letting you go, gurl!," Jackie said to her as she loosened up her arms, but not to set her free.

"You did awesome out there!," Inez exclaimed as she was kind enough to let her arms extract themselves.

Maddie smiled sheepishly as she set her stuff onto the floor. Jackie chuckled as she backed off, much to Maddie's confusion.

She was about to ask why they were smiling like goofballs when a hand suddenly tapped her shoulder from behind her. Her head was telling her to put up her dukes as she turned around to see who wanted her attention.

She smiled brightly that it was Slider.

"Uh hey," Slider said with a grin as he held his arms out at her. Big mistake on his part as she nearly knocked him over with the force she put in that hug.

"I thought you didn't show up...," Maddie sighed sadly, though her voice was slightly muffled due to the red hoodie as she listened to Slider's geartdrive thrumming within his chest, it was such a comforting sound to her.

"I DID get here, it's just I need to get you glasses."

She snorted, slapping the flat of her hand on his chest, earning a slight 'ow' as Slider tightened his hold a bit. What a dork. "You stared RIGHT at me, y'know."

"Shut up."

From the sidelines, Jackie and Inez snickered, causing Maddie to let go of Slider to fold her arms with a pout.

Slider poked her head with his pointer finger. "How's about we all go to the arcade in Cyberspace? I'll even buy lunch."

This got Maddie's attention.

"Did you say arcade and food?"

The other two girls snickered at their friend once again as Slider smirked. Things just never change as the three girls chanted for food and games as they disappeared into the purple void.

**Twas a short chappie UwU**

**Because I had no idea what I was doing.**

**I tried to make her not too annoying (though I probably did it anyway :) )**

**Anyway thanks for reading this short chapter~**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Digit gets ready for a date with the lovely Glowla, the kids help him out._

**A/N: Ey lookie it's a DigiGlow chappie :3**

**I'm all for unpopular pairings over here lol**

**Chapter Eleven**

Digit let out a frustrated huff, his tie was a mess, his suit was a mess, his room was a mess and most importantly: he was a mess. This was his first date with Glowla and he didn't want to mess it up for her.

He plopped down on his bed with a sigh, his head in his wings.

There was a knock on his door, he peaked through his finger-feathers. "Come in...," he said.

The door opened to reveal his best Earthly friends: Matt, Inez and Jackie. They smiled brightly at him as they came inside the room, which cause him to smile even though he was sad.

"Sup Didge!," the redhead beamed. Inez waved with a grin and Jackie sat next to him.

"What's wrong Didge?," Jackie asked, placing a hand on his back. He sighed sadly.

He looked at his feet. "I have a date."

"Alright Didge!"

"Who's the lucky one?," Inez quipped as she clapped.

Digit smiled dreamily as he fell backwards to look up at his ceiling, "Glowla~."

Glowla, an acrobatics performer from R-Fair City Water Park and their friend. They haven't talked to her in quite a while ever since the events with Spout being hacked by Hacker.

"Oh wow! That's...that's amazing Digit!," Jackie cheered as she looked down at Digit. The other two agreed with her.

Seemingly snapping of his daze, Digit sat back up with a frown. His friends glanced at each other in worry.

"You okay, Didge?"

Digit nodded. "Yeah I'm okay Matty."

Inez stepped forward to kneel at his level. He continued to stare at his feet.

"Then what's wrong?"

Sighing for the upteenth time today, he looked up at the eyes his friends, who were trained on him. Fidgetting with his wings, he chuckled nervously. "I'm not...I need help. Can't fix this tie, my suit or my-myself."

"We can help you!," They all said in unison, smiles on their faces. His heartdrive thrummed, they were willing to help him.

"R-really?," he asked in awe. He smiled warmly as they nodded furiously.

"Of course!," Jackie quipped next to him as she began to straighten out his tie and suit jacket, straightening out the lapels and fixing the button near his neck.

Inez and Matt started to pick up stuff he had thrown to the floor, placing them back in drawers and on his self. He caught how Inez grinned at the many red bowties he had in one drawer and how Matt marveled at the little trophies he had gotten over his time of being with Motherboard.

He didn't deserve these guys and all was done in a matter of minutes thanks to them.

"I don't deserve you guys," Digit whipsered to himself. Matt snickered and clapped a hand on his back, causing him to look up ay the redhead.

"Nonsense. You're our pal, we'll help you whenever," Matt told him.

"Yeah Didge," Inez said as she hugged him as did Jackie.

Man these kids were gonna have him rust as silent tears steadily flow down his cheeks. Jackie wiped them away with her thumb while Matt flicked the hem of his hat.

"Now go get her, tough guy!," Jackie said to him as they let go. He was about to exit before craning his head to look over to them with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

**It was short and sweet~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Notice

Hey guys, long time no see been a while

I was gone for a long time wasn't I? Well hiiiii~

Where've I been? Well mainly I've just been doing my normal thing: staying on DA (Tumblr, Discord etc) and doing lots of art stuff.

And to be pefectly honest with you all, I have no other ideas for this fanfic ((or the other one)) anymore. I still love SlyMatt ((and the other pairings)) don't get me wrong, I'm just more into other things now lol. And I'll still draw them too.

Not deleting them, even if I wanted to- I wouldn't know **how** to, might return to them in the future. Might even redo them both

Kinda short sorry lol

Anyways, nice to see you all again!

Cerberus~


End file.
